


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Piinutbutter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: An assassin takes a hit she has a rather personal stake in.





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



“I have no desire to marry that woman,” the prince said, disgust on his face. He handed her a piece of paper with the information she needed to slay the noblewoman as she slept.

Come midnight, she straddled the noblewoman in her bed and let her wake to the sight of a familiar face in the darkness.

“Marie?” the noblewoman mumbled. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d left the city.”

“I’ll explain later.” She took her old lover’s delicate hand between calloused palms. “For now, come with me. I need to teach you how to fake your death.”


End file.
